


{7:57am}

by jijischerie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Morning Kisses, i mayhaps cried writing this, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijischerie/pseuds/jijischerie
Summary: Word prompt: pillowTaken from my tumblr
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	{7:57am}

You watched through half-lidded eyes Jisung sleeping. You’d woken up a few minutes prior and had decided to just lay in bed a while longer before making breakfast. When his eyelashes started fluttering, a soft smile automatically pulled at your lips.

“Good morning,” you whispered, watching fondly as his nose scrunched. His hands that were already resting on your waist pulled you closer, one of his legs hooking over yours.

“Mm, morning,” he mumbled, voice very much lower after a good night’s sleep. Your hands came up to gently cup his face, thumbs stroking the skin of his cheeks. You pressed a soft, barely-there kiss to his puffy lips. His eyes fluttered open at that, focusing on your face.

“What was that for?”

You smiled again. “Just because. Again?” A tiny giggle bubbled from your lungs as he nodded, his fluffy hair sliding against the pillow. You met your lips against his again, this time leaving them there, slowly, gently moving your lips against his.

When you pulled back only because you needed air, Jisung rubbed his nose against yours in Eskimo kisses. “What do you want for breakfast baby,” you murmured.

“I can do without it,” he whispered back, reacquainting his lips to yours.


End file.
